Ed Edd n Eddy in World War III Part 1: Edd Revised
by Xictor
Summary: When Peach Creek is in an endless war with Lemon Brook, the Eds and the cul-de-sac kids are drafted into the Army and will face many challenges. Rated T for Gore, Violence, and Death. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Ed Edd n Eddy in WWIII**

It all started when I was watching television with Ed and Eddy. We were so bored so we started flipping through channels. Then, this one channel caught my attention. I told Ed to stop flipping the channels and he paused on said channel. The channel was CNN. We had found out that there has been gang fights between the teenagers in Peach Creek and the teenagers from our neighbor county, Lemon Brook. I had kept hearing about it and today, we had found out that there is a "turf war" going on. All of a sudden, I heard loud noises from outside. Ed and I went outside to see what was going on, while Eddy was sleeping on Ed's chair. Once Ed and I got outside, we heard gunshots and people screaming. This gang war has been going very out of hand lately. I knew that I had to stop it. "Hey guys!" yelled Eddy. "Check out this commercial." Ed and I rushed back into Ed's basement and we saw an advertisement for the U.S. military. The following came from the commercial: "Do you want to make a difference? Have you ever wanted to join the army? This is your chance! If you are 17 and older and you are a resident of Peach Creek, you are eligible to join! Join Today!" "Eddy, I don't think we should join the army, someone can get hurt or killed" I said to Eddy. "Whatever sockhead, you can go and stay at home while me and monobrow save the world and some dames!" Then, the phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Double D this is Kevin, can I talk to Eddy?" asked the voice on the phone. "Sure" I said. I gave the phone to Eddy. "Hey shovelchin! How's it goin'?" said Eddy. "Eddy I found out that we can join the army, you want to join." said Kevin. "I heard, lumpy and I are just on our way to enrollment." said Eddy. "What about Double D?" asked Kevin. "He still not deciding since he doesn't want to use violence to save our city." said Eddy. "Well me, Jonny, and Rolf are on our way to enrollment, we'll meet you there." said Kevin. "Okay, see you at enrollment, bye." Eddy hung up the phone and asked me "Come on Double D, don't you want to impress Nazz?" That idea made me want to join immediately. "I'll do it Eddy." I said. We got ready to head out and we met Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny and the corner of Rathink Avenue. "Wait for me fellas!" said a familiar voice. It was Jimmy. Although he was only fourteen, he wanted to join us. He did hit a growth spurt over the past five years to the point where he my height . Luckily, we didn't have to bring our birth certificates, so Jimmy was in luck. "Fluffy? You want to join us?" asked Kevin. "I want to impress Sarah and save the world from those crazy thugs." said Jimmy. "Wow Jimmy. I'm impressed." I said. I never thought such a sensitive person such as Jimmy would want to join the army, but I was wrong. "Let's go you guys!" said Ed excitedly, wanting to join the army just because he can use a gun. Over the past five years, Ed has become a real gun nut due to his father taking him hunting.

We walked to the community center where enrollment was. Kevin was the first in line, then Rolf, then Ed, Then Eddy, Then Jonny, Then me, and lastly, Jimmy. For signup, we had to wait in line, sign our name, and if you had long hair like me, you had to get in another line to get it cut. All 7 of us had to get our hair cut because nobody bothered to get a haircut over the past 5 years. Once I was in line, the barber took off my hat and took out a pair of shears. I was scared out of my mind. After 15 grueling minutes, my hair was cut short into a buzz cut in the front and a little wild in the back. I was then directed to a room where I was welcomed by a drill sergeant. "Hello. My name is Sgt. Phillips, I will guide you through basic training and boot camp." said Sgt. Phillips. I had to go through the most complicated and longest 14 days of my life. Here is a quick summary of what happened over the past 2 weeks.

Day 1:

I had to learn how to use a gun and reload it. The first day wasn't so complicated as the next 13.

Day 2:

I learned the basic army fighting style and had to practice with a partner. My partner was Jimmy, who put up a very good fight. I am getting stronger by the minute I swear.

Day 3:

I had target practice using my guns and meleeing with my new knife. Meanwhile, Ed almost broke his arm using a SPAS-12.

Day 4:

I had to do basic drills such as sit ups and push-ups and all the other exercises.

Day 5:

I had to climb under barbed wire and dodge live gunshots and I was nearly shot in the head

Day 6:

I learned how to use a bayonet on my gun and had to practice on dummies.

Day 7:

I learned how to wear a gas mask and I was sent to the gas chamber for 30 minutes.

Day 8:

I had to go through an obstacle course called the victory towers, where I had to navigate through obstacles at an extreme height. One of the most traumatic experiences of my life

Day 9:

I learned how to rappel down from heights

Day 10:

I had to disassemble, clean and rebuild a rifle.

Day 11:

I had to learn how to throw grenades and use the M203 Grenade launcher.

Day 12:

I had to run a timed obstacle course called the confidence course

Day 13:

I had to do the Annual Army PT Examination and my team and I got 150 or higher.

Day 14:

My last day. I had to do the FTX and I was done with basic training.

Continuing the Story:

After training, I was given 2 days to rest before deploying. After my 2 days were over, I was deployed to the invasion of Lemon Brook with Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy. It turns out Plank is a sentient being with psychic powers that allows him to move and use his gun freely. I was traveling in a HUMVEE while Ed was on the machine gun at the top of the HUMVEE until we were shot down but we came out unscathed. Rolf pulled out his Intervention FMJ and shot down 3 soldiers without using his scope. A kid tried to tackle Jimmy and he pulled out his M9 and shot the poor guy in the neck. Jonny threw one of his tomahawks at a guy with a riot shield and it ricocheted off the shield and hit another guy in the face. Ed pulled out his SPAS-12 and got 5 headshots in a row and stabbed a guy in the neck with his switchblade. I pulled out my MP5k and shot 1 guy in the chest and another in his face. 1 soldier tried to fight Eddy hand to hand and Eddy punched him in the stomach and dropped kicked him in the chest, killing him instantly. Kevin threw a semtex at 1 guy and ended up killing 5 guys and subsequently cracked a soldier's head with his AK-47. Plank leaped in the air and shot 3 guys with his Mini-Uzi.

Kevin pulled out C4 and planted it on the door near the wrecked HUMVEE and detonated it. Eddy sliced a guy's throat with his Kukri, and slotted 4 guys with his KAP-40. Jimmy threw a throwing knife at the survivor of the breach. "Room's clear team, let's move out" I said. Ed kicked open the door and ran up the stairs with his M16 in hand, shooting the guards. I pulled out my balisong and sliced a guy in his face. Rolf fired his RPG-7 at the rest of the building, destroying the roof and breaking the door. Jimmy pulled out his M9 and killed 7 survivors. Jonny burned a nearby armored vehicle with 5 soldiers in it.

We sprinted 500 meters east to find a school filled with soldiers. We split up with 4 people downstairs and 4 people upstairs. I was upstairs with Rolf, Jonny, and Jimmy. Rolf pulled out his AUG HBAR and killed everyone and everything in sight. It was just overkill. Rolf is kinda crazy at times. I suddenly felt an adrenaline rush and, kicked a broken window open and jumped out of the window and killed all the soldiers in the field with my M4A1. Then, I regrouped with the rest of the squad. Rolf, Jonny, and Jimmy soon followed. The entire school was cleared. Then, choppers full of soldiers and Rolf shot the engines and the attack helicopters came crashing down. One chopper crashed near our squad. We all ran but Ed was too tired and the chopper broke his leg.

"Ed! Are you alright?!" I asked. "I'm alright just a scratch." Ed said. Rolf picked up Ed and told me "Double-D Ed-Boy! Take my Weapons while Rolf carries the Ed-Boy with the backbone of a Yak." I took Rolf's RPG-7, AUG HBAR, and Intervention FMJ and we were surrounded by incoming Troops. "Let me handle this guys" I said. I pulled out Rolf's AUG HBAR and Shot 30 soldiers with 1 mag. Eddy pulled out his M14 and Shot 10 soldiers before reloading. Kevin used his Glock 17 and shot 5 guys in the head. Jonny burned the rest of the soldiers surrounding us with his M2 flamethrower.

We ran through a small river and encountered 20 riot shield soldiers. Jimmy and Jonny threw their throwing knives and tomahawks at all of the soldiers, but they quickly retaliated. Since Kevin is our explosives expert, he used the GP-25 grenade launcher on his AK-47 and succeeded in killing only 4 soldiers. Kevin threw 4 blocks of C4 and detonated them all at the same time, killing the 16 remaining soldiers. We decided to rest in a shelter for a few minutes before continuing. We refilled all of our ammo and explosives and still had an ample amount left even though we went on a complete killing spree and Jimmy cracked Ed's broken leg back into place and he was up and running. We opened the door and there were troops everywhere. Jonny pulled out his M1 Garand and shot 6 soldiers. Ed pulled out his SPAS-12 and Shot 7 soldiers before reloading. Eddy pulled out his Kukri and sliced 3 guys. Kevin pulled out his grenade launcher and blew up 25 soldiers with 7 rounds. I pulled out a crossbow with explosive bolts and shot the wall to escape with my team. Rolf sniped 5 guys in a row quick scoping. Jimmy used his Skorpion EVO to shoot 14 guys in 3 mags. A soldier tried to shoot Kevin and Kevin grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. Plank used his G36c to kill a guy attacking Jonny. The safe house was clear. One survivor threw a grenade and plank tried to throw it back but failed. "Plank NO!" yelled Jonny. There was a small explosion that injured us but Plank got scorched and was nearly dead. Jimmy threw a throwing knife at the survivor and killed him.

I couldn't believe it. I was killing all of the soldiers 2 minutes ago, now I'm dying under a pile of shrapnel and rubble. I guessed this was the end, Plank's dying and we're almost dead due to the explosion. I thought all hope was lost. Then, a mysterious figure pulled me out of the rubble and to safety. This guy looked like Eddy but only taller and he had stubble. It was Eddy's Brother! I never knew such a sadistic bully like him was saving us right now. I saw him shoot a soldier in the head, whip another with a shotgun, then throw his shotgun at a soldier and shot the trigger with his M1911, then jump in the air and snap a soldier's neck with his legs, and then, he pulled out his M240 and shot the remaining soldiers except for 1. The remaining soldier tried to run away, but Eddy's Brother threw a tomahawk at him. He pulled the remaining team out of the rubble. The rest of team regained conscience and we rested for an hour.

"Leo! I never knew you were in the army." said Eddy. "I joined five years ago when I learned I could take my anger out on bad guys and I could save the world and clear my name. "Where are we?" I asked Eddy's Brother. "We're taking refuge in the Lemon Brook Gag Factory." said Leo. "This place brings back memories." said Eddy. "Do they know we're here?" asked Kevin. "Not at the moment" said Leo. "Can you fix Plank? asked Jonny. "He's just a piece of wood." said Leo. "Actually, he is a sentient being controlled by Jonny's vivid imagination." I said to Leo. "What is all of that supposed to mean? Asked Leo. "It means that plank is alive and in controlled by Jonny's imagination." I said. "I'll see what I can do nature boy." Leo said. Leo then took Plank and examined his burn mark. Leo saw some wood on the floor and picked it up. "Does anyone have some tape or glue" he asked. "Why would we have tape or glue in the middle of a warzone?" Eddy asked. "Rolf hears something quiet" Rolf said.

We heard a door open. A platoon with 20 soldiers appeared. Rolf put a suppressor on his Intervention and took point. "Here's the plan." said Leo. "Sockhead and Ed will take the left and Jonny and Jimmy will take the right" said Leo. "Also, you guys, no guns and knife only except for Rolf." said Leo. The 4 went down the stairs and then split up. Rolf pulled the trigger on his gun. He hit 7 soldiers before reloading. Rolf took a little too long reloading. The soldiers eventually found out that Ed and I were behind them along with Jimmy and Jonny. Ed and I were knocked out by the soldiers we were attempting to kill.

I then woke up in a cage filled with water and I found Ed next to me. "Ed, where are we?" I asked. "I have no idea" said Ed. I was then taken out of the cage and tied to a chair. "What do you want with us" I asked my captors. "We just want to ask a few questions" the leader said. He pulled out a Desert Eagle and loaded it. "Anytime you don't answer our questions, you will be shot." My heart started racing when he said 'shot'. "First question: where are you from?" he asked. "We're not telling you anything, bub!" Ed said to our captor and spit on him. Our captor shot Ed in the leg. Ed screamed in pain. Our captor kept shooting Ed until he stopped yelling. Ed was bruised to a bloody pulp. He was nearly dead and our captor ran out of ammo. He pulled out a switchblade and sliced Ed's stomach and chest. Ed still wasn't dead. He turned his attention towards me and asked me the same question he asked Ed. I had to tell him before ending up like Ed. "That's all I needed to know" he said. He then pulled out another mag of ammo and reloaded his gun. He then pointed his gun to me and shot me in the chest. I felt as if I was going to die. I heard an explosion and saw Kevin and Eddy. Eddy then knocked out the interrogator and untied me and Ed. He then called for an ambulance. I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a hospital bed next to Ed, who was covered in bandages and was fast asleep. I saw my team sitting next to me and Ed, along with Plank who was covered in bandages recovering from the explosion yesterday. "Are you alright Double D" asked Jimmy. "I'm fine. I just got shot in the chest and I'm still alive." I said to Jimmy who was tearing up at the sight of Ed. His vital signs were fading. He wouldn't last without medical attention. Jonny ran out of the room and got a nurse for Ed. She gave Ed a shot in his chest and he was screaming. It was an adrenaline shot. I was praying for Ed to survive. I remembered when we were 13, he and Eddy would get bruised up a lot, especially when the large sumo Jimmy crushed them and nearly killed them. This time, Ed might die for real. I was starting to pass out seeing Ed's bandaged and bruised body, I feeling my eyes close, and I'm seeing nothing but black.

I woke up to Kevin waking me up. He said I was in a coma for 2 weeks and Ed was just fine and that we were being invaded by Lemon Brook this time. I hopped out of bed, took a shower, put on my uniform and ballistic vest, grabbed my M4A1 and MP5k, put my Balisong in my vest pocket, slipped my Five Seven into its holster, and Kevin tossed me 4 grenades and a flash bang. The rest of my team was waiting outside. I saw Sarah hugging Ed and Nazz came running towards me. "Double D I so glad you're okay!" she yelled and hugged me. Sarah saw me and asked: Double D? Is that you?" she saw that I had a haircut. "I got a haircut and it was painful." I said to Sarah. "Double D Ed-boy, are you ready to rumble?" asked Rolf. "I'm always ready" I said to Rolf.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

_"Are you ready, Double D Ed-boy?"_ Rolf asked

_ "I'm always ready_" I said

Continuing where we left off...

As I rushed out of the hospital, all of Peach Creek was in flames. We heard screams of agony and remorse and I finally realized that the bastards took it too far. I hated those people from Lemon Brook so much that I think we should take the war to their land, their people, their blood. Eddy emerged from a tank that Ed was driving.

"Get in ! Now!"

I quickly got in and helped Ed launch missiles out of the tank while Eddy was manning the machine gun. I was trying to kill all of the enemies that were in our way. Then, all of a sudden: _Boom!_

As we got out of the wrecked tank, we saw that a building fell on the tank. We had to continue on foot. When we pulled out our weapons, Eddy got shot right in the chest. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Medic!" Ed yelled.

Jimmy arrived on the scene with his first aid kit.

"He's not breathing!" Jimmy cried

As I was about to cry, Eddy rose up from the ground, although he looked pretty dead to me.

"Have you ever heard of a bullet proof vest!" Eddy yelled.

The enemy soldiers were angered by Eddy's humor. One soldier came rushing towards Eddy, and then Ed pulled out his switchblade and stabbed the soldier in the throat. I was surprised by Ed's rapid succession. I've never seen him like this in my life.

"Oh my god! He killed Jackson!"

The other group of soldiers, about 9 or 10, came rushing at Ed. He stabbed 1 soldier, then one tried to hit him with the butt of his model 1887, but Ed grabbed it and shot him in the face. Another came rushing at Ed, but Ed bashed him in the face with the shotgun and braking the gun in half, Ed shoved the rest of the gun in another soldiers face, Ed ripped another soldier in half with his super human strength. The rest of the solders tried to run away, but Ed just shot all of them in the backs.

Ed was on a rampage and then his eyes turned a deep shade of red.

Ed's POV:

I was so angry with those guys from Lemon Brook just barging in on our territory and taking over. What I hated most was that they nearly killed Eddy and I couldn't contain myself. As I got done with my killing spree, I pulled out my favorite gun, my SPAS-12. I found myself in front of a tank. To escape, I planted charges while dodging the missiles and machine guns. I finally detonated all of the C4 and destroyed the tank. A helicopter came started shooting at me, and I leaped into the air and punched through the cockpit of the chopper. I threw a grenade into the cockpit while in there and jumped off of the chopper and was nearly caught in the explosion. I latched onto a building and there were more enemies on the rooftop. I knew that I couldn't overpower them but I did. I pulled out my SPAS-12 and shot 1 soldier. All the other hostiles were distracted by that and I let them "C4" themselves. I leaped off of the building and threw a semtex at the old abandoned mansion that more enemies were in.

"Area Clear!"

Edd's POV:

I couldn't believe what Ed just did. I have never anything more epic in my life. We exited the area and moved onto Lemon Brook .

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Compromised

After Ed's killing spree, we advanced to the creek. So nobody would get hurt, we hid in the creek. We entered the creek silently. We all could hold our breath for a very long time, so there wouldn't be any problems. We pulled out our knives and waited for the enemy soldiers to stand near the creek. I grabbed an enemy soldier's leg and dragged him into the creek. I stabbed him in the neck and Jimmy nearly fainted. The team and I swam through the creek and into the little territory the the enemies took over. Kevin and Rolf entered the small hut.

Kevin POV:

We entered the hut and found many sleeping enemy soldiers. I took out my swiss army knife and instructed Rolf to pull out his knife. I covered the enemy's mouth and slit his throat. When we exited the hut, there was an enemy that was wide awake. He spotted me and stabbed me in the leg and neck. I was bleeding severely and right when he was about to kill me, Rolf broke his neck with the butt of his Intervention FMJ.

Edd POV:

Our mission was compromised. Kevin was hurt and we couldn't continue without him. He wouldn't get out of the hospital for 4 weeks. For all I know, the enemies are probably planning an attack on Peach Creek.

The next 4 weeks were the longest of my life. I had to wait to get back into action and i couldn't take it anymore. I was so bored and Kevin' condition was worsening. He was under heavy life suport and he was slowly dying. All day, I waited and waited but all of a sudden, I came up with an idea. I had planned a meeting for tomorrow at 0800 hours.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The meeting

I had finally planned a meeting for tommorow. It would be about how to counterattack and the positions of each squad member during the attack. It would be located at the basement of my house that is still virtually unscathed. Also, tomorrow, Kevin will be released from the hospital. He would be able to participate in the attack and hopefully would not get hurt this time.

The meeting:

"today is the day where we plan our attack and invasion of Lemon Brook. The counterattack will be the rest of this week for the next two weeks. The Invasion will be within the next month or so. With the money we have all invested along with the army's money, I have presented the following supply list:

1 Tank

1 Stealth Bomber

At least 5 Predator Missiles

9 Riot Shields

Bullet Proof vests

Gas Masks

Another HUMVEE

Silencers

A First Aid Kit

A Computer

"Now I shall show you the positions that you will be doing:

Ed: HUMVEE Machine Gunner, Tank Driver

Me: Hacker, Support Gunner

Eddy: Tank Gunner, Rifleman

Jonny: Air Strike Operator, Support Gunner

Plank: Radio Man

Kevin: Air Pilot, Explosives Expert

Rolf: Sniper, Machine Gunner

Jimmy: Medic

Leo: Air and Missile Defense, Close Quarter Combat Expert

"That is all for now, be prepared next week for the counterattack."

The week later, My friends and I met up at the base and got ready for the attack.

_To Be Continued._


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5: The Haunted Mansion

A/N: No POV For Now

The squad returned to Peach Creek after going to the base. They went to the old abandoned mansion. They were sure that there were enemies taking refuge inside.

"What's the plan, Edd?"

"Okay, Ed and Eddy will take the basement, Kevin and Rolf will take the 2nd floor, Jonny and Plank will take the first floor, Leo will take the attic and the roof, and Jimmy and I will take the library."

As they entered the mansion, they took out their guns and loaded them. They all went top there designations without making any noise.

Jonny and Plank explored the 1st floor and didn't find any enemies. All of a sudden, they were ambushed. There was a flash of smoke and they heard gunshots. All of the shots missed. Jonny pulled out a grenade and threw it at the smoky area. There was a large explosion and it killed most of the enemies that were attacking them. Another enemy came out with a flamethrower and tried to kill Jonny and Plank. Jonny pulled out his M1 flamethrower and had a firefight with the enemy soldier. This resulted in a huge inferno and to end it all, Plank shot the enemy in the head with his G36C. They cracked open the bathroom door and threw a flashbang. All of the hostiles were fazed and were blinded by the light. Jonny pulled out his M1 Garand and shot the enemies hiding in the shower and the cabinets. They checked the bedroom and there was a whole army in there. They promptly ran out of the room and Plank threw a semtex grenade and a soldier jumped to cover it. He was killed by the blast and his blood and guts flew everywhere. Jonny pulled out his flamethrower and burned the entire room to no avail. They were outnumbered and couldn't think of an escape tactic.

Jimmy and Edd were in the library and were surround by enemies. Edd pulled out his M4A1 while Jimmy pulled out his Skorpion EVO. They shot at all directions and killed 4 soldiers. Edd jumped and slid under a table to reload. Jimmy ran out of ammo in his mag and switched to dual-wield M9s. He shot at enemies standing on the table about to shoot at Edd. A soldier ran and shot at hit and Jimmy pistol whipped him at shot him in the face. Edd reloaded his M4A1 and shot an enemy right in the face and shot another in the leg. Jimmy ran out of ammo in one gun and Edd tossed him a mag of ammo. They kept shooting and shooting until the room was clear of hostiles.

Kevin and Rolf were located on the second floor of the mansion. Kevin pulled out 3 packs of C4. He tied them in a triangle formation with a string on the bedroom door. He detonated them as soon as he backed away from the door. Rolf pulled out his Intervention FMJ and got 3 headshots in a row. Kevin put a sniper scope on his AK-47 and shot one soldier in the arm, another in the eye, and one more his the groin. Rolf was on a headshot streak and killed every soldier in his way until there were no more. The bedroom was clear. Suddenly, they got a message from Plank on their radios.

"Kevin, Rolf, it is me Plank. Jonny and I are in trouble and are surrounded by enemies and Jonny has just been shot in the leg! Please help!"

Plank! Plank! Do you copy! Do you copy!" Kevin exclaimed.

Kevin put a breaching charge on the floor exactly where Jonny and Plank were. There was a humongous explosion.

Slow Motion:

Kevin landed on a soldier and shot another in the back. Rolf fell through the second floor and pulled out his AUG HBAR. He started shooting at all directions and killed every enemy he shot at. Kevin tossed a frag grenade at th wounded Jonny . Jonny pulled the pin and shoved the grenade in an enemy's mouth. There was a small explosion, and bits and pieces flew everywhere. The room was clear, and Kevin and Rolf carried Jonny out of the mansion.

Leo hurried to the attic. He kicked open the door and was surrounded by enemies. He pulled out his Death Machine and shot everywhere. He quickly ran out of ammo. He dropped his empty Death Machine. He pulled out his Remington 870 and shot all of the remaining enemies. Then, a soldier came out of the closet and unleashed a whole pack of attack dogs. Leo pulled out his kukri and stabbed two dogs. Another came at him and jumped on him. Leo promptly snapped its neck. He pulled out his .44 magnum. He shot the rest of the dogs and the soldier who unleashed them. He picked up his Death Machine and broke the window with it. He called in a predator missile and jumped out of the window and the entire mansion was totaled.

"What the heck was that!" Edd exclaimed.

There was a large hole above them and the whole library was destroyed along with a giant hole in the wall and bookshelf.

Ed and Eddy were soaked in water due to the sewage pipes exploding from the predator missile. Every enemy in the room was dead from shock and awe. Only Ed and Eddy were unscathed since they were hiding when they heard the explosion. They went upstairs only to see the whole mansion nearly destroyed from the explosion and the library was intact but only hanging by a thread. The entire front was destroyed except for the front door. A giant piece of rubble fell down and Ed and Eddy were nearly crushed. A soldier emerged from the rubble, although beaten down and battered. Ed was right about to stab Eddy, but Ed kicked him in the head and his head twisted back. They saw Edd and Jimmy at the ruined library, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny and Plank in the front lawn, and Leo unconscious and bleeding next to the ruined library.

"Ed, Eddy! Help!" Edd yelled

Edd was at the top of the ruined library and Jimmy was unconscious due to fear. The library was tilted on one side and was about to fall down. Edd and Jimmy were sliding down and were going to fall down until Ed climbed up and got them. They gave the unconscious Jimmy to Kevin and Ed and Rolf carried the bloody Leo and Edd helped carry Jonny.

"Where do we go now?" asked Jonny and Edd in unison

"My house." said Ed.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

1

Chapter 6: Ed's House

A/N: Chapter is sort of filler.

We made it to Ed's house safely without attracting any unwanted attention. We entered through the basement. We were able to lay down Leo and Jonny on Ed's bed, and Jimmy on the floor. They were all in critical conditions. Edd tried to wake up Jimmy by gently shaking him.

"Where am I? Is this real life?" Jimmy said.

"You passed out during the explosion at the haunted mansion." Edd replied.

"Hey fluffy, you have to help us, these two are bleeding out!" Kevin said

Jimmy patched up Jonny's leg and bandaged it while Leo's injury was worse. He was missing two teeth, bleeding forehead, broken knuckles, bite marks all over his stomach, a slight concussion, and a gashes on his arms and legs.

Jimmy patched up his gashes and cleaned his bite marks, bandaged his forehead, and relocated his knuckles.

"Is anybody hungry?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah!" everybody said in unison.

Eddy pulled out a carton of eggs out of Ed's refrigerator. He cracked the eggs, whisked them, cooked them, and served them. Everybody commented on his cooking skills and everybody enjoyed his omelettes.

Everybody returned to Ed's room, the basement, after finishing their omelettes. Ed's room was way cleaner than it use to be. Ed's room was methodically placed out and his bookshelf was full of comics and dvds and vhs tapes of monster movies. He had a Playstation 3 and an Xbox 360 in his room also. Ed had started photography also, where he no longer kept his camera in his dryer. There was a computer on the table where he kept his toy models.

"I have an idea!" Ed said

Ed went upstairs and came back with the refrigerator and the microwave.

" Ed, why are you bringing that in here?" Jonny asked.

"We can stay here for a little R&R and do most of the fight on the computer."

"What do you mean, Ed." Eddy asked

"He means that I will hack into =Lemon Brooks systems and use their weapons against them." Edd explained.

The team settled down at Ed's house and barricaded the doors so nobody could get in or out. Luckily, Ed had enough food and there was a bathroom in his room. After they were done barricading, they played video games, read Ed's comics, and used the computer. While everybody was playing Call of Duty, Edd was on Ed's computer. He went onto the city of Lemon Brook's website and learned that it was a Unix system, so he easily hacked into it. He changed all of the website's info so they could look bad for what they did to Peach Creek. Edd then went to the military website of Lemon Brook, where it said: "Happily killing the people of Peach Creek" with a smiley face emoticon. He was angry because of this. He hacked the website and created a virus for it. Afterwards, Edd went onto the server of Ed's computer and went onto to the internet of Lemon Brook's military via satellite up-link. He saw that they just launched nuclear missiles on Peach Creek that were about to hit in 20 minutes.

"Ed, let me please borrow your mobile device." Edd said

"It's at the top of my bookshelf." Ed replied.

Edd turned on Ed's iPhone 4S and went to his contacts list. He called Sarah.

"Sarah, its me, Double-D. I need you to come home right now." Edd said through one line.

"What for?" Sarah asked.

"Lemon Brook just launched nuclear missiles and are scheduled to hit in 15 minutes."

"I'll be right there Double-D." Sarah said.

"Hey Double-D, can you ask Sarah to drop by my house to get my iPad and my laptop so I can help you hack?" Jimmy asked.

"Sarah, one more thing, Jimmy wants you to go get his iPad and laptop so he can help me re-route the missiles." Edd said.

"Alright." Sarah said.

Edd continued to work on Ed's computer and kept hacking Lemon Brook's internet. Sarah and Nazz knocked on Ed's Door. He unbarricaded the door to let them in. Sarah gave Jimmy his Laptop and iPad. He connected his computer to Ed's and Jimmy started hacking along with Edd. They were able to re-route the missiles to Lemon Brook. Then, they hacked into Lemon Brooks's automated defenses and destroyed a UAV and knocked all of Lemon Brook's defenses offline. They heard a loud crash and explosion. We kicked the door open and went outside with our weapons. We saw the city destroyed and the houses in the cul-de-sac destroyed. There were multiple explosions and a missile came crashing down and there was no explosion. Then all of a sudden, it exploded.

"What the F**k!" Edd yelled

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7: Edd's Gifts

The squad had saw that Lemon Brook had nearly destroyed almost all of Peach Creek. They hurried to Edd's house, which was one of the only houses intact from the invasion. They had to dodge all of the predator missiles headed their way. An F-22 chopper had nearly killed them on the way to Edd's house.

Once they arrived to Edd's house, they were completely safe. Edd had guarded the house with sentries and SAM Turrets. They didn't have to worry about the dangers awaiting them. Edd told everybody to take off their boots so they wouldn't ruin Edd's house that was absolutely spotless.

"Would you like me to wash all of your clothes, we haven't bathed in months." Edd said.

"Yes Sir!" everybody said in unison

Edd headed upstairs to the laundry chutes and placed all of the dirty army clothes down in the chute. Everybody followed him up the stairs. At Edd's room, they were greeted by a sticky note that said: "presents in your room Edd Love, Mom.

They saw three boxes neatly wrapped in the corner of Edd's room. Edd picked then up and unwrapped them. In the first box, there was a bullet proof vest. In the second box, there was a pair of goggles and a ballistic case for my phone. In the third box, there was a crossbow with a pack of regular and explosive bolts. He appreciated the gifts and promised to take care of them.

When the clothes dried, they headed towards the basement, where the laundry room was. They all put on their clothes and reloaded their weapons. They headed out of the door and got ready for action.

"Hey Lumpers! Do you want some of me?!" Eddy exclaimed.

The soldiers were very aggravated and tried to kill Eddy, but he shot them all in rapid succession. An enemy AGM tried to launch a missile at the team but the combined forces of Ed and Leo destroyed the missile. Ed then jumped in the air and destroyed a plane. The plane crashed into another and there was a huge chain reaction. Edd saw a chopper drop off soldiers, so he shot an explosive bolt and the entire plane exploded. Eddy stabbed a soldier with the bayonet of his M14 and killed another with his KAP-40. Jonny burned down a whole HUMVEE containing enemy soldiers and Plank destroyed another. Rolf used his RPG-7 and destroyed 3 enemy Cobras. Ed then jacked an enemy hind and destroyed all enemy positions. The entire first part of the cul-de-sac was clear of any enemy activity. They headed towards the junk yard.


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8: New Teammates

The team had cleared just the cul-de-sac. They had to clear all other invaded parts of the cul-de-sac. The team had decided to move on to the junkyard. Ed grabbed the keys to his HUMVEE and led everybody to Eddy's garage where he was allowed to keep it. Ed drove with Eddy in shotgun along with Leo piloting the machine gun.

They headed to the junkyard and readied their weapons. Ed had kept driving and Eddy had gotten out and everybody else got in position sans Leo who was piloting the machine gun on the HUMVEE.

Rolf climbed to the highest peak in the junkyard and readied his Intervention FMJ. He inserted headphones so he wouldn't blow out his ears. He pulled the bolt of his rifle steadied it on the biggest soldier in front of him. He let off a round and the soldier fell to the ground.

"Feel the wrath of Rolf's bullets you fiends!"

The soldier he just shot got back up and started firing at Rolf.

"Time for the heavy artillery." Rolf thought

Rolf pulled out his AUG HBAR and got shot a whole magazine at the brute until he fell to the ground. He was then surrounded by a whole platoon of enemies. He slowly pulled out his intervention and shot a soldier with rapid speed and punched another square in the face. A soldier tried to sneak up behind him and got his skull cracked by Rolf's Intervention. Rolf then used his great power to defeat all of the hostile soldiers. He then moved onto another high peak

Edd had go off to his own way to clear a part of the junkyard. He decided tp use his brand new crossbow. He decided to use regular bolts for stealth explosive for when it gets out of control. He aimed down his sight at a lone soldier who was just sitting. Edd inserted an arrow and shot it, hitting the guy right in the head. The soldier fell to the ground. Edd then hid the body in a heap of trash. Edd overheard a squad talking. He pulled out his M4A1 and put a suppressor on it so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. He snuck behind the soldiers and shot them all in the backs and hid the bodies

Jimmy was also going in his own path to show that he was man enough. He had really changed over the course of the war. H decided to use his Skorpion EVO for this stealth mission. He put a suppressor on it and got in position. He saw enemies coming in at all directions. He climbed on top of a trash heap and prepared to pull the trigger. He saw two enemies in front of him. He shot both of them and gained some attention. He then slid down the heap and pulled out his ballistic knife. He stabbed two soldiers and kicked another in his sensitive spot. There was an enemy right behind him and when he about to be held at gunpoint, he punched the guy in the face. His area was clear.

. Kevin went to the north part of the junkyard where most of the enemy activity was. He set up mild explosives around the area. He then let off a live round of ammunition. A whole bunch of hostile soldiers heard the sound. They all came rushing in the direction of the gunshot. Kevin pulled out his detonator and let off all of the explosives. All of then soldiers were killed.

Jonny and Plank went to the west end of the junk yard. They encountered a whole battalion of enemies. They decided to keep quiet until the count of three where they would rush at the enemies and clear the area.

" 1, 2, 3!"

Jonny and Plank rushed at the enemies and started spraying bullets. A gargantuan brute came out with a machine gun. Jonny pulled out his flamethrower and burned the brute to the ground. They encountered an enemy hinds afterwards. Jonny threw a tomahawk at the engine and there was a large explosion in the air.

Eddy was by himself in the center of the junkyard. He decided to be loud and kill as many enemies as he could. He let off a live round a whole bunch of enemies came rushing at him. He loaded his KAP-40 and then shot at all directions and didn't miss a single hostile enemy. He picked up a shotgun on the ground and proceeded to go on a killing spree. He kept shooting and shooting until he ran out of ammo and then beat the last enemy to his death with the shotgun.

Ed and Leo decided to stay in the HUMVEE. Ed kept driving and Leo stayed on the Minigun on top of the HUMVEE. Ed drove at max speed through the junkyard. Leo kept shooting and didn't break a sweat. They were nearly done clearing the junkyard until an RPG hit them and the HUMVEE fell over. Both were in critical condition and couldn't keep fighting. They were then held at gunpoint by multiple soldiers. That was until four soldiers came and shot down all of the enemy soldiers. The unknown soldiers then lifted up the wrecked HUMVEE that was on fire and helped Leo and Ed out before it exploded.

"Who are you guys?" Ed asked

"We're part of the Peach Creek Militia." They said

"What Militia?" asked Leo

"We knew about the war but we didn't want to join the army" the leader said

"Why?" Ed asked

"Because the army is too overrated and we don't get paid enough."

"You sound like Eddy."

"Who's Eddy?"

"My little brother who is also part of the army, we'll show you everybody else in a second but who are you guys?"

"I'm Eddd but you can call me triple D, that's Jonathan, over there is Bob, then there's Jack."

"I've never seen you guys in the neighborhood." Ed replied

"We stayed in the old abandoned mansion."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"During the war, Lemon Brook was in there, and it got destroyed during the battle between them and us."

"Oh well, that place was a dump, mind if we stay with you guys?"

"I don't know, this place is too dangerous and we can't stay here forever."

"How about we try to refurbish that retro van that's here."

"Where is it?"

Ed and Leo led their new teammates to the van and showed them the inside.

"So this is what you are going to stay now?" asked Triple D

"We're going to fix it and refurbish it so we could take refuge in it." Leo said

"So when do we get to meet your teammates?" asked Bob

"We're going to call them in right now." said Ed

Leo took out his radio and called Eddy.

"Pipsqueak come in this is Leo!"

"What is it Leo? I'm fine."

"Get everyone else and regroup over in the retro van!"

Eddy called everyone else on his radio and told them to meet him in scrap heap area of the junk yard. Rolf was the first one to come to the scrap heaps. He was covered in blood and had bullets strapped to his back. Kevin came later. Kevin had a piece of shrapnel stabbed into his leg. Edd came with Jimmy and had his goggles strapped around his eyes. They were covered in blood and dirt. This was the first time Edd wasn't worried about the dirt covering most of his body. Jonny and Plank came last. Jonny was covered in mud and Plank was smudged all over and had blood at the top of his head.

The team headed off to the retro van where Leo and Ed wanted to meet them at.

They calmly walked to the area, seeing there was no trouble, but they were wrong. When they saw the retro van, a whole bunch of enemies jumped out from under the trash and loaded their guns.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9: Ambushed!

When Eddy regrouped with everybody else except for Leo and Ed, whom he was going to meet, he got more than what he bargained for. When the squad was walking towards the new teammates, a whole battalion jumped out! Eddy fell to the ground awestruck and loaded the magazine of his M14. Edd tried to help him up, but was interrupted by one of the enemy soldiers and was punched in the cranium with such force that his skull nearly cracked.

While everybody was just standing there with wide gazes, Eddd (triple D) loaded his Tac-45 and pointed it at the enemy soldier that had knocked Edd to the ground. He slowly pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet went flying at the soldier's head. The soldier's head splattered with blood and brain matter and everybody was shocked at the sight of the soldier and Edd slowly got back up from the ground.

"What did I miss?" Edd asked and then saw the look on everyone's faces.

"That." Triple D stated while pointing at the corpse he shot in the head

Edd let out a loud scream of panic and saw the dismembered corpse and nearly regurgitated.

Meanwhile, the rest of the enemy soldiers were waiting for the rest of the fight. Eddd then pulled out his AK-47 and then smashed it against an enemy soldier's cranium and with that, the enemy fell to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Edd asked

"Doing my job!" Eddd said while shooting a soldier in the chest

Edd got up from the ground and loaded his M4A1 but was interrupted by an enemy soldier trying to knife him in the stomach. Eddd then threw his combat knife in between the enemy soldier's eyes. Edd silently thanked Eddd for this and then joined him in the killing spree.

"Look at them go." Ed said

Eddy replied to Ed with a look of shock and fear. Eddy was scared that his best friend would turn into a monster because of the influence of this new guy.

Edd reloaded his M4A1 and then shot a soldier in the head while dodging another soldier trying to melee him with his knife. Eddd used his AK-47 to start shooting enemies in a distance to make it less work for Edd. Edd put away his M4A1 and pulled out his crossbow and loaded explosive bolts to it. Edd launched the bolts at an enemy HUMVEE that had a machine gun on it, but to no avail. Edd's attack proved useless and everybody ducked for cover and right when Edd was about to get shot, Eddd pushed him out of the way and punched the armored truck and the truck caught fire. Edd then found enemy soldiers coming at his way and then Eddd shot the two soldiers with his Tac-45. Eddy was shocked at the strength of this new guy whose strength outmatched him by a landslide. Ed was just watching them with a look of astonishment. Leo was watching them with surprise that Eddy's "girlfriend" was really killing the whole field. Eddd then did the unthinkable and called in a Hellstorm missile and a warthog at the same time which created an explosion that looked similar to mushroom clouds but wasn't as strong as a nuke. Everybody ducked for cover while Edd and Eddd just stood in the midst of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, All of the hostile soldiers were dead while Edd was standing there with his goggles strapped around his eyes and Eddd was standing covered with dirt and blood stained all over his body and face.

"Now continuing what I was saying." Leo said "We are going to refurbish the retro van in the right next to us."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kevin asked

"I have my tool set right here." Ed said

"Then let's get working shall we." Edd said

After 6 long hours of labor, Ed had refurbished the retro van that made it look as good as new. The steering wheel had supported padding, the driver's seat was cleaned, the waterbed in the back was cleaned to perfection and an addition was a TV hooked to the side of the waterbed and the back doors now had hot rod flames on them.

"Wow Ed! You sure are a professional at this stuff." Jimmy said to Ed

"See we found you guys a place to hang out at." Leo said to the four new friends

"By the way, what are your names?" Edd asked

"Well I'm Edison but you can call me Triple-D. To make a long story short, on my 18th birthday, my cake was supposed to say Ed but it said Eddd so that's how I got my codename. This is Jonathan AKA Reaper, Bob AKA Emperor and Jack AKA Killer and we are part of the Peach Creek Militia."

"I guess that we should head back to base now since we can't be late." Edd said

"See ya guys later" Eddd said.

June 23rd, 0800 hours 

The next day after meeting the four members of the Peach Creek Militia, The team was called in by the commander.

"You are out of the Army for good!" the commander said

"Why is that?" Edd asked

"For disobeying orders and Eddward's hair is too long because it is reaching over his shoulders. You are also affiliated with the Peach Creek Militia whose purpose is to destroy the army. I also saw that little stunt that you pulled without my authorized permission. Your Military privileges are officially provoked!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Edd asked the commander. "You are the most corrupt monster I've ever seen. All you do is start wars with other countries for no apparent reason and you always judge people who are different from you! You sick bastard! We didn't want to be in the army anyway so I don't know why you're talking!

"This is what's wrong with me!" the commander said while pulling out a knife

The commander then punched Edd to the ground and then stabbed him in the chest, barely missing his ventricle. The commander loaded his Executioner and was about to shoot Edd until Ed intervened and pushed down the commander.

"Quick! Use your gun!" Ed yelled

Edd pulled out his MP5k and slowly got up. He reached towards the commander and grabbed him by his collar but was interrupted when the Commander uppercut him and his gun and his MP5k shattered to pieces. Jonny caught the Commander off his guard and started a fight with him. Jonny punched the Commander in the face and kneed him in the groin was about to break his nose until he was bashed upon his skull by the commander. Meanwhile, Edd was busy pulling the knife out of his chest and once he got it out, he threw it at the commander's eye and the commander dropped to the ground in seconds.

The team carried Edd and Jonny out of the base with all of their stuff. The Militia was waiting for the team outside in the retro van and all of a sudden, the military base exploded! And the team was sent flying through the door.

To be continued?

A/N: Edd being called girlfriend by Eddy's brother was a reference to the movie and the fight between Jonny and the commander and Edd pulling the knife out of his chest is a reference to Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wanted

After killing the commander, the team tried to escape the facility. That was until the base exploded and the team was sent flying out of the door. The base and everybody in it was obliterated except for the Eds, Leo, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, Jimmy and Plank. After the base was destroyed, the team met Eddd and Reaper inside the retro van with Emperor and Killer sleeping in the back. Edd and Jonny were loaded into the van and everybody else sat in the front of the waterbed and were ready to go. That was until they heard police sirens.

"Team 5! You are under arrest! Please come out of the van now or else we will have to use force!" the officer said

"Step on it!" Leo yelled

Eddd hit the gas pedal as hard as he could and they were off. The police came after them and an armored van came after them too. With that being said, Leo went to the back door of the van and shot his grenade launcher at the van and the van was knocked off course and crashed into the freeway. The police were shooting at them and Leo used his death machine to destroy the police car and Eddd zoomed down the highway and into Peach Creek. Peach Creek was only 10 miles away and the team was being closed in by the police forces. Kevin and Jimmy later joined Leo in destroying the police cars while Rolf got to the top of the van. Rolf loaded his Intervention FMJ and jumped on top of a pursuing police car. Rolf then tore off the top of the car and slammed the driver into the steering wheel and shot the passenger in the head. Rolf then jumped to another car and punched through the windshield and engine and the car exploded. The explosion triggered a chain reaction and every other car exploded. Everybody thought Rolf was dead after the chain explosions and they moved on to Peach Creek.

Meanwhile, Nazz and Sarah were watching TV at Nazz's house. On the TV it said: Breaking News! A team of army soldiers are wanted by the FBI and CIA along with other intelligence agencies. Also, they are affiliated with the Peach Creek Militia while other members of the Militia were arrested and sentenced to lethal injection. If you have seen these men contact us at . Nazz then turned off the TV and got on her computer. She went to Yahoo! and the main headline was that the Eds and everybody else was wanted by the FBI and RCPD and many other federal organizations. She also found out that the army base was bombed as well and that Peach Creek will give up in the war.

"Whoa! What did they do to deserve that!?" Sarah asked with fear in her voice.

"They apparently killed the army commander and bombed the base where they stayed at. They are wanted in all of Peach Creek and now all over the world." Nazz replied

Meanwhile, the team was in the Retro Van resting and mourning the death of Rolf. Eddy pulled out his phone and dialed Nazz's number.

"Hello?" Nazz asked through the phone

"Nazz this is Eddy, Rolf is dead and we are wanted by the FBI so you need to hide us. Edd was stabbed in the chest and is dying and bleeding out while Jonny is in critical condition after the fight with the commander." Eddy said on the other end of the phone

"Alright you can stay in the basement." Nazz said ending the call

"You guys! Nazz said that we can stay in the basement off her place." Eddy said to the now wanted members of the once formed team 5

"Hey Double D! This will keep you alive for now." Leo said while injecting adrenaline into his chest

Edd moaned while he was stabbed with a syringe. It felt painful at first and then he felt much better. He was feeling good enough for Jimmy to stitch up his wound without screaming. Jonny was still unconscious but was now in a stable condition. Once they got to the house, they knocked on the door as fast as they could so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Nazz opened the door and told them to come in.

"Who are those 4 guys with you?" Nazz asked

"These are members of the Peach Creek Militia: Eddd, Reaper, Emperor and Killer" Edd said in a medium voice

"Okay you guys. You are going to stay in the basement and I have many things for you to do in there." Nazz said in a stern tone of voice

The team walked down to the basement and put down their stuff. Ed then turned on the lights so they could see what they were doing. The team then saw a couch with built in recliners and a TV. On the other side, there was a computer connected to a router and a chair to sit in. The room would last for now as long as nobody would raid Nazz's house.

"I guess we are going to have to live here for now." Edd said

At the top floor, somebody knocked at the door. The Eds could hear the knock as they were heading upstairs and Ed rushed to the door. Ed opened the door and standing there was somebody that he wasn't expecting. It was Rolf. He was bleeding profusely and was shirtless. He had a huge scar across his chest and had his AUG and Intervention in both hands. Ed let him walk in and led him to the basement. As soon as they were at the stairs, Rolf fainted and fell down the entire flight of stairs.

"Ed? Who is that at the stairs with you?" Edd said while powering on the computer.

Edd turned around and saw Rolf, who was on the ground shirtless and bleeding and unconscious. Edd screamed at the site of Rolf's body. Jimmy hurried to the bottom of the stairs and pulled out his first aid kit. He cauterized Rolf's bleeding with a lighter and put a bandage over the large scar over his chest. Eddy snuck away from the basement to run to Rolf's house to get him some clean clothes. Rolf woke up when Kevin poured cold water over his face. Eddy came back in time for Rolf to wake up. Eddy handed Rolf his clothes and suggested to Rolf to take a shower and put on his clean clothes.

When everybody showered and found some clean clothes, Eddd had an idea. His idea was to make new uniforms to show that they were no longer part of the Canadian Army.

"Okay you guys. My idea is to make new uniforms. These uniforms will show that we are no longer part of the Canadian Army. These uniforms will be made of titanium and cotton. This will ensure that we will be able to be comfortable wearing these clothes while being bulletproof at the same time. Also, we won't have to wear bulletproof vests once I have perfected these uniforms and we won't have to carry radios with us. These uniforms will also have Bluetooth integration and we would have on an earpiece and the integral Bluetooth will be located on the upper left part of the uniform. On the other hand, we will have to wear helmets to protect our heads and I have another idea. Our new helmets will have night-vision and thermal sights on them. This will ensure that we will be able to see enemies in the dark and we can see through walls. Do you agree with me?" Eddd finished his statement and everybody agreed with him except for Edd.

"How can we afford these items and how will they be made?" Edd asked

"I have about $150,000 in my life savings and we can have your make them using your genius abilities." Eddd replied

"Alright but it will take me all of my time to make this possible. Edd said

"Ed, since you are the strongest can you go to the supply store and get us titanium materials and then go to the sporting goods store and get us cotton materials and we will have to get about 11 of each and use my credit card to get it." Eddd told Ed

Ed headed out the door and grabbed a hat so nobody would recognize him and grabbed his M1911 so if anybody recognized him he would be able to escape.

Ed headed outside the door and went to the lane and crossed down. He turned left and then walked into the hardware store. He then got 11 vests made of titanium that was about 3 inches thick and then walked up to the counter.

"Hey kid. The clerk said "Take that hat off didn't you see the sign?"

"No." Ed said

"Take it off or I will have to contact the police." The clerk said to Ed which intimidated him

Ed then took off his hat and the clerk recognized him.

"Hey you're the one who killed the commander" the clerk said while pulling out a silver revolver.

Ed ran out of the store and then shot his gun and ran across the street to the hardware store and put his hat back on and put away his gun.

Ed entered the store and then found army uniforms that were black and silver camo. Ed got 11 uniforms and walked to the counter. Ed paid using Eddd's credit card and then entered the PIN into the transaction machine. Ed then got the clothes in a bag and exited the store. Ed ran to Nazz's house and then opened the door using the key that they to the basement and found everybody huddled around the couch and watching the news. It was a news update that said: Breaking News! A teenage boy is responsible for a shooting that occurred in the hardware store and his current whereabouts are unknown right now.

Ed handed the bag to Eddd and then Edd got to work.

Edd pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut a small incision into one vest and inserted the titanium vest inside it and then found a radio with a wireless receiver that was compatible with a Bluetooth and then inserted it into the vest and found a needle and thread in Jimmy's first aid kit and then closed up the vest.

"Okay gentlemen who will like to test it?" Edd asked

Ed pulled out his SPAS-12 and then shot the vest and the vest proved to be durable and was fully operational.

"Success!" Edd yelled at the top of lungs

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: .HACK/sign

After seeing the success of Eddd's idea, Edd decided to keep making the new uniforms. The uniforms took a total of 4 hours to make, due to testing and fitting on the new uniforms. Afterwards, the team decided to hack into the Army's military system.

"Double D? What are you doing?" Eddy asked

"I'm hacking into the Army's inner system and I will erase our names from the entire system. With this being said, we won't be fugitives if they can't find us." Edd replied

Edd logged into the basement computer and went to the army webpage. Edd then entered bits and pieces of code and found their filing system. Edd then found the folder of team 5. Edd then saw a mug shot of all of the members and over it, it said wanted for treason. Edd then deleted all of their names and personal information.

"Mission Complete" Edd said

After hacking into the army system, Edd started remodeling all of their old helmets and created and dual vision for the helmets. Edd was finished reconstructing the helmet within 2 hours and was finished with upgrading their uniforms and burned their old ones with gasoline and a match.

"I'm hungry." Eddy said while yawning

"Why don't we eat something and rest for today it's getting late." Edd said

With that being said, the team headed upstairs and headed for the kitchen for something to eat.

"Why don't I cook?" Edd said volunteering to cook

"Alright!" Ed exclaimed

Edd washed his hands and then got out pasta and tomato paste. He boiled the water in a pot and added the pasta. After 5 minutes on high cook, Edd took out the pasta and added the tomato paste. Edd got out plates and served everybody food.

The team headed down to the basement after eating and slept on the sectional recliner couch and watched TV until they were tired.

The next day, the team woke up and Ed turned on the TV. Edd turned to channel 5 news.

"BREAKING NEWS! Peach Creek and Lemon Brook have gone into the point of no return. Peach Creek's Army is now affiliated with North American, European, Middle Eastern and Australian Military branches while Lemon Brook is affiliated with South American, African, Asian, Pacific and Central American military branches. The two cities are now in an endless waltz of war. Lemon Brook seems to have the upper hand in the war and the Royal Canadian Army's forces have been decreasing in numbers. While Lemon Brook has the upper hand, Peach Creek is allied with NATO forces. The Royal English Army has bombed the Canadian Army's temporary base after the old one was destroyed by team 5 who is still wanted by the FBI and is a threat to national security. Their current whereabouts are unknown. China has been working together with the side of Canada that is now Lemon Brook territory and has destroyed the Peach Creek Downtown district and left 500 dead and thousands injured. Currently, the Peach Creek suburbs are left intact. Without the commander, the Peach Creek and Royal Canadian is falling apart. Eddward Jackson is wanted for hacking the Royal Canadian Army's system of security and for killing the Commander along with Jonny 2x4. The two are wanted for questioning and will be sentenced to lethal injection. Another former member of team 5 named Edward Jones is revealed to have robbed the hardware store and caused a shooting. The Peach Creek Militia, an underground revolutionist group, was involved in the killing of the commander and bombing the base. The former members of team 5 and four members of the Peach Creek Militia named Killer, Triple D, Emperor and Reaper, are also responsible for the destruction of Interstate-86 and for dispatching Peach Creek Police troops on said interstate. One member, Rolf Shepherd, is said to be K.I.A. but no body was found after blowing up an armored police vehicle and killing all passengers. This has been channel 5 news and thank you for watching."

"Damn It! My hacking didn't work how could this be? How did they still retain our names and info after all of that hacking?! It's time for war!" Edd said while changing into the new uniforms that he made.

Edd promptly put on the new uniform and loaded his weapons and put on his messenger bag and slid in his rugged laptop into the bag. Edd then put on his goggles and helmet.

"Let's Go!" Edd said in a very controlling tone of voice

Everybody put on their new uniforms and then loaded their guns and followed Edd to the door. Edd then opened the door and everybody else followed him out the door. They entered a complete warzone. Edd ran and saw Peach Creek and Lemon Brook fighting against each other. Edd took out his M4A1 and adjusted his ACOG sight and began to shoot at Lemon Brook. He quickly shot down the enemy soldiers and a Peach Creek soldier rushed at him. Edd snapped his neck. Jimmy pulled out his M9 and shot at a soldier. The soldier fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Eddy ran to a soldier and drop kicked him in the chest. A RCMP chopper came down and started shooting and the team. Rolf used his RPG and shot down the chopper. An Enemy hind came and Ed punched it and his fist went through the engine and Ed jumped off when the plane started falling down. Kevin grabbed his AK-47 and started shooting at Peach Creek soldiers. 5 soldiers fell to the ground after being filled with bullets. Jonny used his flamethrower to burn an armored truck that was speeding his way. Plank pulled out his G36C and shot a Peach Creek soldier in the head. Eddy ran to a Lemon Brook soldier and punched him in the face. Edd pulled out his Crossbow and explosive bolts and shot at a soldier that was about to hit him with the butt of his gun. The soldier exploded after being hit with the explosive bolt. An Australian soldier threw a grenade at Kevin and Kevin kicked the grenade like a soccer ball and it hit a Marine in the forehead and exploded. A giant tank came and shot at Leo. Leo ran and punched through it and tore through the entire tank. The tank exploded and Leo was suddenly attacked by attack dogs. Leo used his Remington 870 and shot the dogs. Eddd whipped a US Army soldier with his Tac-45 and then shot another soldier. Reaper pulled out his Katana blades and sliced up a soldier and stabbed another with his left blade. Emperor and Killer jumped and punched through armored trucks with ease.

Eddd did a dolphin dive and then used his Bluetooth. "This is Eddd. Sandrock I am calling an airstrike coordinates Alpha Uniform 2-6!

"This is Sandrock. I hear you loud and clear! I am delivering the airstrike."

A Cobra jet flew through the air and shot through the entire lane where enemies were coming through.

Leo pulled out his Minigun and started shooting at the Chinese soldiers that were coming through the junkyard. He revved up his gun and ripped through the entire line of enemy soldiers. Limbs flew everywhere and Leo pulled out his knife and threw it at a Banzai soldier. Jonny pulled out his Tomahawks and then started slicing through the enemies and threw one at a Japanese Banzai soldier and beheaded him. The tomahawk went through multiple soldiers and then sliced through a far away soldier's leg. Eddd then shot at an enemy soldier with his Grenade launcher and there were explosions everywhere. Edd pulled out his Five Seven and shot at random directions. A soldier was hit by a stray bullet fired from Edd's five seven. Ed was running through the cul-de-sac area and was nearly hit by a mortar. Ed dodged the mortar and then threw a semtex at the enemies launching the mortars. Eddy was running through the lane and then found a bunch of enemies running right at him. He loaded his M14 and then shot at the enemies. Edd was climbing a house and once he was at the top of the house, he removed the ACOG scope on his M4A1 and put on a Sniper scope. Edd shot at the enemy soldiers that were running towards Jimmy's house. Meanwhile, Jimmy threw a knife at a soldier that was attacking him and then when a soldier tried to hit him with the butt of his gun, he did a backflip and kicked the enemy in the head. Reaper used his Katana blades to fight against the enemy soldiers with bayonets attached to their guns. Eddd kept on shooting the enemy soldiers with his grenade launcher and then pulled out his Striker when he ran out of ammo. Edd jumped off of the house that he was sniping enemy soldiers on and punched an enemy that was shooting at him. Emperor and Killer started running in a synchronized style and started shooting at the enemy Harriers in the air. Leo found police cars coming through the lane and so he kicked through a moving police car and killed the passenger and the driver. He then drove at the other moving cars and jumped out at the last minute.

Later near the lane, there was a huge explosion.

_To be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Peach Creek Completely Destroyed

Eddy heard an explosion near the lane. He rushed over to the scene and saw a whole army of U.S. soldiers coming at him. Eddy ran from the scene and back to where Edd was. Edd was busy shooting at Canadian soldiers.

"Double D! We're in trouble! More soldiers are coming!" Eddy said to Edd.

Edd heard Eddy and followed him to the lane where U.S. Army soldiers were coming from. Eddy pulled out and loaded his M14 while Edd adjusted his goggles and flicked the dirt from the lenses of his goggles. Eddy and Edd stood their ground and readied their guns and began to shoot.

Edd shot his M4A1 and killed a soldier that was coming at him from the left and shot at an enemy that was about to bash Eddy with the but of his gun. Edd kept shooting until he ran out of ammo in his mag. When he tried to reload, an enemy soldier ran at him and tried to kill him. Eddy saved him by shooting at the enemy with his M14. A soldier came charging at Eddy and Eddy kicked the soldier in the stomach. Edd delivered a knife-hand strike to the enemy soldiers occipital ridge and the soldier collapsed to the ground. Edd reloaded his M4A1 and looked into the red dot sight. He pointed the dot at an enemy's chest and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying and into the enemy's chest. Eddy shot at the enemy soldiers with his M14 until he ran out of ammo in his mag. Edd hit another enemy with the butt of his gun and the enemy soldier's cranium smashed and he fell to the ground. While Edd was killing enemies, Eddy used his radio system on his uniform.

"Ed come in. Over"

"I'm "

"Come to the lane. Over"

"I'm on my way. Over"

Eddy heard footsteps as he got up. He saw Ed running towards him and Edd. Ed had his M16 in hand and was fully loaded. Ed dived onto the ground and started to shoot at the soldiers that were coming right at them. He made all of the shots at the enemy soldiers. Ed kept on shooting and kept killing enemies and didn't miss a single shot. Soon, Ed was out of ammo. Ed switched to his SPAS- 12 and cocked it. He shot an enemy soldier in the head. A soldier came in from behind Ed, but Ed cracked the enemy soldier's head with his shotgun. The Eds were then surrounded by a horde of enemy soldiers and were held at gunpoint. A soldier was shot in the head with a .45 caliber bullet and all of the other enemy soldiers turned around and saw Eddd with his Tac-45 about to kill another soldier. Two enemy soldiers ran over to him and tried to fight him in hand to hand combat. Eddd punched one soldier and did a sweep kick to the other soldier. The Eds ran further into the lane and were soon chased by the soldiers. The Eds continued to run until they were in the urban area of Peach Creek. The Eds then turned onto the sidewalk and ran into the candy store which was closed due to the war. The Eds saw the enemy soldiers that were chasing after them looking into the windows. Luckily, the Eds hid behind the counter and were not visible.

The Eds exited out from the back door of the store and headed to the construction site where the area was clear from any enemy activity. They walked through the construction sight until Ed was grabbed from behind by an enemy soldier and used a taser on him. Eddy ran towards the man and pistol whipped him with his KAP-40. The soldier fell to the ground and was shot by Eddy in the head.

"Bastard." Eddy thought

The Eds heard army trucks driving into the horizon and loaded their primary weapons. Eddy used his M14. Ed used his ACOG M16 and Edd used his M4A1. The soldiers came out of the trucks and pointed their guns at the Eds.

"Put your hands up. You are cornered and resistance is futile!" The captain said through his megaphone.

"1.2.3.!" Eddy said

The Eds began to spray their ammunition at the soldiers and barely missed any shots. The enemy soldiers fell to the ground and the Eds shot at the armored trucks and blew them up with their combined effort. The captain ran away from the scene and Ed and Eddy readied their weapons.

"Let me handle this." Edd said while pulling out his crossbow and loaded an explosive bolt.

Edd looked through the scope and shot at the captain. The captain got shot right in the head and the bolt exploded. The captain was reduced to a headless body and fell to his knees. The Eds went into the lane and back to the cul-de-sac.

Police cars were heard wailing in the background. Jimmy and Jonny knew that this was bad news. A whole brigade of police cars came and occupants got out of their vehicles armed with assault rifles and submachine guns. Rolf came into the front and shot out his RPG-7 and blew up a police car. The officers came out and ran towards the wanted members of the Peach Creek Army.

Jonny loaded his M1 Garand and shot a police officer in the chest. He kept on shooting at the officers that were right in front of them and Jimmy and Rolf joined in. Meanwhile, Kevin was at the top of his house and was keeping sniper patrol using Rolf's Intervention. He saw police officers coming and decided to blow up the cars so they had no way of escaping. He began to shoot at the engines of the police cars until they exploded. No there was no way that the officers could escape. Jonny Jimmy and Rolf kept shooting at the police officers until they heard somebody calling in a tactical nuke. The Eds ran faster to the cul-de-sac and gathered Jonny, Jimmy, Rolf and Kevin to evacuate.

"Wait! Where's my brother!" Eddy yelled.

"I'm over here Pipsqueak!" Leo yelled while running over to them.

"But where's Eddd and the others!" Jimmy panicked.

All of a sudden, the ground opened up and an MI-26 came out.

"Quick! Get in!" Eddd's voice yelled

The team got into the MI-26 but Kevin, being the last in line, had to jump into the chopper once it was getting into the air. Unfortunately, a RCMP chopper began shooting at the hind and Kevin began to fall into out of the chopper and into the blast radius. The hind shot a missile at the RCMP chopper and the jet fell into the blast radius. The nuke set off and blew up the remaining soldiers and Kevin!

"Kevin Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jonny yelled.

"I'll get him!" Edd yelled.

Edd jumped out of the plane and into the blast.

"No Double D!" Ed and Eddy yelled

_To Be Continued?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lemon Brook Ahead!

Edd jumped out of the MI-26 and seemingly sacrificed himself to save Kevin. That was at least what everyone had thought.

Edd jumped out from the MI-26 and into the troposphere. Edd pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Soon, a helicopter made out of things you would find in a school. Edd fell in the plane and began to man the controls and rode into the explosion. He found Kevin bleeding and barely conscious and lying on the burning ground. All of the other soldiers were incinerated and lying on the ground. Edd grabbed Kevin and put him in the back of his helicopter. The helicopter was beginning to melt from the extreme heat. Edd got back into the helicopter and began to fly into the air. Edd found the MI-26 not so far behind him. The engine in his helicopter was beginning to fail and was about to explode. Edd luckily managed to jump out of the MI-26 before it exploded. He grabbed Kevin not a second too soon.

"Double D! You're alive!" Ed yelled

"Of course I am and I brought Kevin with me." Edd said back

"Put him on the stretcher in the back." Eddd said to Edd

Edd found the stretcher in the back and put Kevin there. Kevin was in a critical condition and was on the verge of dying. He called Jimmy over later.

"Jimmy come over here please." Edd said

Jimmy walked over to Edd and pulled his first aid kit out of his backpack. Edd noticed the tears in Jimmy's eyes.

"Jimmy? Is there something wrong?" Edd asked Jimmy

"Well I'm just sad that Sarah and Nazz are dead." Jimmy replied

"Don't worry. They'll be just fine." Edd said while wiping the tears from Jimmy's eyes.

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked

"While we were offered hospitality at Nazz's house I found a bomb shelter under a rug while you were sleeping."

Jimmy's tears dried up and he began to check Kevin's pulse. He found out that Kevin was still alive but had a faint pulse. He began to inject Kevin in the chest with a syringe. The syringe had adrenaline in it. Kevin started to mumble under his breath and opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kevin asked

"You're in the same chopper you fell out of. Double D saved you." Jimmy said

"Thanks Double Dweeb." Kevin said

"It's no problem. I'm always ready to help a friend in need." Edd said

"Where are we headed?" Kevin asked?

"Lemon Brook." Jimmy said

"Why?" Kevin asked

"To have our revenge." Jimmy said in an evil tone

"Good" Kevin said

The Chopper began to land at the sign that said: Welcome to Lemon Brook

"Let's do this!" Kevin said

"Are you sure? You're still injured." Edd said

"I'm glad that you care but we have a score to settle with those lumpers." Kevin said

"Is everybody ready?" Eddd asked

"Yes!" The team said in unison

The team exited the chopper and readied their weapons. The city was run down and was deteriorating.

"This place is worse than Apple Lake." Eddy said

The team went past the welcome sign and found soldiers patrolling the city.

"Quick! Hide!" Leo said

The team hid behind a forest of bushes and shrubs.

"Okay what's the plan?" Ed asked

"You and Eddy take out the guards. Knife Only while Rolf will take sniper patrol on the nearby skyscraper. Use your silencer and Kevin plant explosives around the military base. Jimmy and Jonny report all enemy activity and locations. Me and Double D will take out all enemies on the roof while Reaper Emperor and Killer will disguise themselves as personnel and Leo will disable all of the security. Understood." Eddd said

"Understood." All of the soldiers said in unison

Ed and Eddy headed towards the streets and began to sneak behind the soldiers in front of the city's metropolitan area. Ed and Eddy pulled out their knives and covered the mouths of the soldiers and stabbed them in the back of their heads. They repeated the same procedure to the other soldiers and hid the bodies behind the bushes and shrubs. Ed and Eddy kept on stabbing and hiding the bodies until the area surrounding the military base was cleared.

Reaper, Emperor and Killer dropped their normal weapons and grabbed the uniforms and the deceased soldier's weapons. They changed into the uniforms and grabbed Kevin so it would look like he was captured by the soldiers. They walked toward the base and opened the door.

"Hello gentlemen. What do we have here?" The General said

"We found one of those punks from Peach Creek trying to sneak in." Killer said

"Take him to the prison." The general said

The four soldiers headed to the prison room that also contained the security room.

Leo climbed to the top of the base and snuck in through the air vent. He found the security room at the bottom of the base and found an exit where the security guard was sitting. He punched open the vent and broke his fall by landing on the security guard. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the guard right in the chest. He put on the guards clothes and disabled all of the cameras and all means of security. Kevin walked into the prison room and into the cell. Kevin planted explosives into the cell and walked out of the cell.

Kevin walked out of the room and into the elevator. He want up to the 1st floor and saw that the soldiers were gone and he was able to exit without being caught. Kevin found a ladder and started climbing up a ladder. He began to climb up the ladder and planted C4 on right next to every rung and went all the way up to the top of the building and planted C4 on the roof and right below the roof. He jumped from the roof and detonated the C4.

Once Leo heard the explosion, he took the stairs so he could get out faster. He ran out the door and away from danger. Killer, Reaper and Emperor jumped from the window and fell to the ground and the building sunk to the ground.

_To Be Continued._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Fall of Lemon Brook

Once the explosives were set off, the military base sunk to the ground. Leo, Kevin, Killer, Reaper and Emperor got out without damage. Meanwhile, Rolf entered an abandoned skyscraper, but that was what he first thought. When, he entered he heard footsteps and a gun cocking. Rolf pulled out his AUG HBAR and when the soldiers came out he began to shoot. He shot at one soldier and then punched the next in the face. Rolf kept shooting until the area was clear. He hurried up the stairs because the elevator was broken. Rolf went to the second floor and sprayed across the room and killed everyone in the room. Rolf reloaded his gun and went up the third floor. Luckily, the third floor was empty and so were the other 40 floors. Rolf went to the ceiling and found two guards taking guard. Rolf went up to one guard and hit him with the butt of his gun. Rolf went to the other guard and kicked him off of the building. Rolf put away his AUG and pulled out his Intervention FMJ. He shot the other guards on a building nearby and went to the other building. He went to ground level and out of the building.

Meanwhile, Edd and Eddd went to where rolf was standing.

"Ready Ed-boys?" Rolf asked

"As always." Edd said

"Let's go." Eddd said

Edd, Eddd and Rolf went inside an apartment unit and opened the door. Rolf changed to AUG HBAR while Edd used his M4A1 and Eddd used his ACR 6.8. They headed up the stairs and to the top of the building. Unlike most of the buildings, this elevator was working. They went up the stairs and to the roof. They shot at the five guards that were at the top of the building. Eddd pulled out his grappling hook and shot at the next building. He put away his ACR and pulled out his TAC-45. He grabed onto the hook and swung to the next building and killed the two guards in the process. He shot the hook at Edd who grabbed it and swung to the next building and then to Rolf. They jumped to the next building because it wasn't too far. Edd used his M4A1 and shot at the guards who were at the building.

"Double D come in."

"I'm here Eddy."

"Jimmy and Jonny reported enemy sightings near the school and towards the shopping district. over."

"I'm on my way."

"come on guys."

"Where are we going?" Eddd asked

"To Lemon Brook Jr. High."

"Where is that?"

Further North."

The three soldiers grabbed their ropes and hooks and rappelled down the ceiling. They sprinted a mile north and found Lemon Brook Jr. High. The School was run down and the paint was peeling along with the letters falling and some upside down. Rolf kicked open the door and found Jimmy and Jonny hiding behind an upside down table.

Rolf began to rapidly shoot at the soldiers and made most of his shots. Eddd ran towards a soldier and kicked him in the face.

"Area Clear!" Eddd said while kicking open the door to the next room.

The room was run down and beaten. Soldiers were on top of the desks while holding up their guns to Eddd. Edd ran into the door and used his five seven to dispatch the soldiers standing on the desks. Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny ran into the room only to see that the enemies were all dead.

"Let's split up and meet at the stairs." Jonny said

"Sounds like a plan." Edd said

Edd went into room 104. He pulled out his M4A1. He kicked open the door and found soldiers spread around. He began to shoot at th enemy soldiers. He shot one soldier and hit another woth the butt of his gun. Edd shot out half of his magazine and killed 5 soldiers. He used the rest of his mag on 3 soldiers that were about to stab him with knives. He reloaded his M4A1 and began to shoot at the rest of the soldiers. The room was clear.

Jimmy went to room 105. The room was full of soldiers ready to kill him. He loaded his Skorpion EVO and began to shoot at the enemy soldiers that were coming at his direction. All of the enemies fell to the ground before one soldier threw a grenade at Jimmy. Jimmy kicked the grenade back mid-flight and the grenade exploded on the soldier. There was a huge explosion that killed everyone in the back of the room.

Jonny went to room 116. He kicked the door down and pulled out his flamethrower. He began to burn down desks that the enemies were standing on. The soldiers fell down and scorched their legs. Jonny threw a tomahawk at an enemy solider and it landed in his chest. Jonny then threw a grenade that and shot it with his flamethrower. There was an _**ENORMOUS **_ explosion and jonny dove out of the room right in time.

Rolf went to room 112. He kicked down the door and began to spray crazily until there the enemies were crawling and writhing on the ground.

"Too easy for Rolf'." Rolf said superiorly.

Eddd was waiting on the staircase because he cleared out all of the remaining rooms n seconds. Edd Jonny Rolf and Jimmy came out of the rooms and were ready to go to the second floor.

"Ready?" Eddd asked

"Yes!" the other soldiers said in unison

The team headed up the stairs and Eddd pulled out his SPAS-12. He ran up the stairs and began to go on a killing rampage. He shot at one soldier and blew his head clean off. He then shoved his gun into the mouth of an enemy soldier and shot the gun. Eddd punched a solider in the head and knocked him out. He kicked another soldier in the groin and the soldier fell to the ground. Eddd then began to accurately spray at enemies and threw a grenade at the nearby enemies. He ran to the final soldier and stuck C4 to his chest and detonated it in mid-air. He pulled out a large time bomb. The bomb probably had the power of a nuke because of how big it was. He set the time for five minutes and pressed a button.

"Quick guys! Let's go!" Eddd said while busting a hole in the wall.

"through this hole!" Eddd said while jumping out of the hole.

Edd, Rolf, Jonny and Jimmy followed after.

"Eddy. Call in everybody to head to the chopper!" Eddd said through his Bluetooth.

"Alright!" Eddy yelled through the Bluetooth

Eddd and the others ran towards the chopper and the city entrance. They entered the chopper and saw everybody else running to get into the chopper.

"Get in Now!" Eddd said

Everyone was inside the chopper and the rotors began to spin. The chopper had begun to gain altitude and then there was a large explosion that engulfed most of the city. Lemon Brook was nearly lost but half of the city survived. Most of the city was destroyed and now they headed to America to fight them for invading Peach Creek along with all of the other NATO forces and to find the rest of the Lemon Brook military because many of the soldiers must of retreated to America because they knew something like this was going to happen.

"Payback, you sons of bitches." Eddd said while tossing his cigarette into the distance.

"Where are you headed next?" asked the pilot of the MI-26

"America." Eddd said

"Are you sure."

"Affirmative."

"Hey you guys since we aren't part of the Canadian army then what should we call ourselves?" Ed asked

"Good question Ed." Edd said

"Howabout the ED Squadron." Eddy said

"Why should we?" Kevin asked

"Because four of us are named Ed." Edd said

"It is pretty catchy." Jonny said

"Alright then it's settled." Jimmy said

The Newly fromed ED Squadron began to travel through Vancouver and through the country. The squad was headed towards Washington because it was the closest state to Vancouver. After 3 hours of riding in the MI-26. They were finally in America. Unknowbest to them, people were watching them. The chopper had finally touched down and they were in Aberdeen.

"Wow look at this place!" Jonny said

"It's beautiful." Jimmy said

"Ok so where do we start?" Ed asked

"We need to make disguises and start collecting information about these Americans." Eddd said

"Alright let's do this." Eddy said

"Ok. So here's the plan. We disguise Double D as an American and send him into the army to collect intelligence."

"It's not that easy. You have to go to military school." Kevin said

"How long does that last?" Eddd asked

"I don't know but it does last for a long time." Kevin said

"Ok time for plan B."

"what is it?"

"We're gonna have double D be a double agent for the CIA and then he will give us information."

"how do we do that." Ed asked

"We'll have double d adopt an alias and we will hack into the CIA's record system. It's fool proof." Eddd said

"Do you have any codenames in mind Double D?" Eddy asked

"Yes I do. Walter. Walter Sobchak."

"Isn't that the name you used when we tried to find my brother's treasure in the trailer park?"

"Why yes it is."

"What made you want to use it again?"

"That was the best I could think of."

"But where are we supposed to stay?" Jimmy asked

"Leave that to me." Eddd said. Eddd went to the MI-26 and pressed a button in the cockpit. The pilot came out of the chopper while Eddd was still in the chopper. The chopper began to convert into a house. The house was 1 story and had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Eddd walked out of the door.

"Any other questions?" Eddd asked.

"No." jimmy said. The team walked into the house and saw the empty house.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Eddy asked while looking at the stretchers. Eddd walked over to the stretchers and pressed a button on them. The stretchers converted to beds.

"This is amazing." Edd said mesmerized

"How did you do it?" Eddy asked

"My grandfather used to be in the Russian Air Force and he had given it to me as part of his will since my father was killed by the government a few years back and I was able to inherit it and began to work nonstop on it so it could fit my needs when I started the Peach Creek underground movement." Eddd said

"Wow. What happened to your mother then?" Edd asked

"My mother was devastated when my father was killed. She remarried a year after with a man who worked for a narcotics rig but he had convinced her that he was a white collar worker who worked for ADT. He didn't have me fooled though. I began to spy on him and secretly follow him to where he and his gang received shipments of the narcotics. I later told my mother about it when he got home. Since my mother found out, he called in his gang and began to rob us of all of our valuables and shot and killed my mother. He shot me in the chest and stabbed me in the shoulder. Before he left, I pulled out my Colt 45 and shot him in the head when he stayed behind to berate me and demoralize me while his gang was gone. My house was ruined and I decided to blow it up so I wouldn't be reminded about that fateful day. I wandered the streets with only the clothes on my back, beaten and bloody. It was a cold winter back then and I had gotten hypothermia and passed out on the sidewalk. I later woke up and saw three boys standing next to me. They were Killer Emperor and Reaper, who were also homeless youth at the time. We were in an abandoned warehouse. They had explained that they were also homeless. At that time, I decided to start Peach Creek underground. The MI-26 had been completed and it was still deep underground where I had left it. But I also needed to find a potential pilot. With the help of my friends, we started Peach Creek underground and soon we had hundreds of loyal followers. Then I had found the perfect pilot named Sandrock. We had journeyed to the junkyard and saw enemy activity. Later, I had met you guys and this is where we are right now.

"Wow that's a really sad story." Eddy said while sobbing

"Thanks for your concern." Eddd said

"So let's get down to business." Kevin said

"Ok. First we are going to have to make a CIA badge." Eddd said

"But how?" Ed asked

"Leave that to me."

"Continuing on, what else do we need?" Kevin asked

"We need to make an ID, a disguise and a diploma." Eddd said

"But..." Ed said before getting cut off.

"Don't worry about it i have it under control." Eddd said

"When is the operation supposed to start?" Jonny asked

"Next week." Eddd said

"where is the CIA base located?" Jimmy asked

"In McLean, Virginia." Eddd said

"What else do we need to know?" Ed asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow, because right now i need some sleep." Eddd said while flopping on the bed. He fell asleep within seconds. Everyone realized that it was late at night, so they went right to sleep.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
